


Off Balance

by Killbothtwins



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Everyone thinks Matt is cute, I have a lot of feels about this show, I mean look at this trash baby he's a puppy, Matt is a cutie, My avacados, My trash baby, No Slash, alchohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killbothtwins/pseuds/Killbothtwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is a little tipsy. Foggy's there to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Balance

Foggy spits out a mouthful of his drink as he notices Matt getting ready to leave. Slightly buzzed, he braces on a laughing Karen's shoulder with one hand and points at Matt with the other. 

 

"Hey! Man, you gonna be able to get home?"

He asks. 

 

Their recent case had gone well, for once. The client had both recovered their restaurant  and  been able to pay - real money, in a surprising and unexpected turn of events. 

 

Matt was drunker than Foggy had seen in a long time, having done the majority of the investigative work and, Foggy suspected, trying to cut the pain from some cuts and bruises. 

 

Despite his usual, almost uncanny agility, even a skilled blind man couldn't avoid it when some jerk opened a door right into his face. Matt had said he hadn't been too badly hurt, but this stuff seemed to be happening more and more often. Seriously, that guy needed a seeing eye dog.

 

Matt laughed, reaching out with his cane, which hit a table. He then walked into that table anyway.

"I'm fine."

He said. 

 

Foggy and Karen exchanged a look.

"Okay, buddy, I'm taking you home."

He said, standing up from the table with a groan and taking Matt's arm.

 

"Say bye to Karen."

Foggy said. 

"Bye, Karen!"

 

Matt waved cheerfully to the opposite end of the room, where a man named Pueblo happened to be sitting. 

 

Pueblo waved amicably back. 

 

* * *

  
  


"Stairs."

Foggy warned Matt as they reached his apartment. 

 

Matt grinned dopily.

"I know. I smell them."

"Okay, buddy."

 

Foggy carefully helped his friend up the stairs, despite the fact that Matt could probably safely carry a pot of hot coffee down them on a normal day. 

 

"Oh, stairs."

Matt said, despite his earlier statement. Foggy rolled his eyes, letting himself into Matt's place. 

 

"Door, Matt."

He said, and the aforementioned man huffed out an alcohol-scented huff of air, his head tilted goofily to the side. 

 

"A cat down the street just knocked over a picture."

He said knowingly. 

 

Foggy patted his friend on the shoulder complacently, leading him down the hallway and finally to the living room.

"Couch. Going down. Wheeee."

He lowered Matt part of the way, until he shook himself loose just to be contrary and half dropped, half threw himself onto the cushions. 

 

As Foggy watched, he smashed his face into the soft leather and dropped his cane haphazardly on the floor next to the couch.

 

Foggy flopped into the armchair, picking up Matt's cane and placing it on the coffee table so he could find it in the morning. He grinned as he caught sight of the way Matt's cheek was pressed sloppily into the couch. 

 

"I'd take a picture, but it kind of takes the fun out of blackmail if you can't see it."

He told Matt, who chuckled sleepily.

 

"Everyone loves the blind guy."

He mumbled, digging his face further into the couch.

"They would think I'm adorable."

 

Foggy laughed.

"Yeah, they'd think you're adorable."

He agreed as Matt's breathing evened out and his sunglasses began to slip down his nose. 

 

Foggy, taking his cellphone out, took a picture anyways.


End file.
